orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
F3
F3 is a 2x Perm 132 vertical spinner, built by Hoppin, with 4 large typhoon teeth across 2 discs. Orc's Wars 2 - World Championship Named Fissao, it was entered into the World Championship, representing Portugal. Here it fought Duck King, Cardinal of Sin and Saurosuchus. The match started with Fissao and Saurosuchus driving into one another, with Duck King quickly flipping the rear of Saurosuchus. Fissao then turned it's attention to Cadinal of Sin to which it landed multiple hits, K.Oing it. Joining the rumble between Duck King and Saurosuchus it successfully removed a wheel from Duck King before being hit by Saurosuchus. After removing Duck King's blue panel it was then flipped by the Duck King a few times before eventually being tossed out the arena. Orc's Wars: Overclocked - Tag Team Terror Rebuilt as F2. F2 entered the Tag Team Terror with RedAce's Radar. Their first match was against SamElliot64's Tutti Frutti and Mystrsyko2's Hit & Run. Rader started out by dueling Tutti Frutti, with F2 approaching Tutti Frutti from the rear before pushing it in the pit, but following shortly after. Radar was able to knock off all the saws off of Hit & Run, K.Oing it and subsequently winning the match. In Round 2 they fought KillerturtleG's Death Is Drumming 3 and Pokebro's Dou-bull. The match started well for F2, with it spinning up and tearing one of the drums off Death Is Drumming 3 and some wheel protection. However, a tooth came off F2 and it was toppled, the gyro caused it to frantically somersault around the arena until it somersaulted into the pit. Radar was then pushed into the pit by Dou-bull, eliminating the 2 from the competition. Orc's Wars 3 F2 (Now F3), has been fully rebuilt for Orc's Wars 3. Fitted with 4 large typhoons as compared to the previous 4 small typhoons, more stable and with better internal placement. It was chosen for qualifiers. It's rumble fight was initially against Flatline 3, Toreador II & Ultra Swarf, but due to only 3 people having to fight themself in qualifiers they were jumbled around. F3 now faced, Dutch Turtle 2, Toreador II & Ultra Swarf. F3 initially attacked Ultra Swarf, front flipping against it. F3 kept attacking Ultra Swarf as it got flipped by Toreador II. F3 then attacked Dutch Turtle 2, before attacking Ultra Swarf again. It then attacked Toreador II, while getting surrounded by Ultra Swarf and Dutch Turtle II. F3 soon lost both of it's wheels due to an attack from Dutch Turtle 2, eliminating it. Outside of Orc's Wars F2/3 have seen great success in Gametechmods' challenge belt (IRL division). Successfully defeating three out for four of the matches it's been entered in. (Usually Bo5s & Bo3s). It was also entered into Mech Madness and Mech Madness 2. In the first Mech Madness, as Fission, it was seeded #2, defeating Wu-Pah!, Vertigo, and Psychopathic Friend, before being defeated by Carnage. It was soon quickly defeated by OOTA in the Loser's Bracket by Azimuth. In Mech Madness 2, F3 was entered and landed in the Midwest conference, facing Octane, OverChopper Gen II, Speed Demon V, Mole Butcher, and Violent Takeoff. F3 won against Speed Demon, Mole Butcher, and Violent Takeoff. However, it lost against OverChopper Gen II and Octane. Despite of that, however, F3 won against Vertigo and Hexy in it's non conference fights. F3 was then selected for the post season, where it lost in the Round of 64 against Wildclone. F3's successes carried over into PvP tournaments as well, where it became the champion of PWS 5. Results Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 Trivia * Hoppin took the front design of Fissao/Fission from Steel Raptor, current GTM Robogames Heavyweight Division, and Gametechmods Championship Series DSL-IRL Division champion. * F3 was one of the bots that appeared in the special tournament introduction at episode 1 of OW3, where it was shown attacking Thanatos Redeemer. Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners